fragmenting_of_an_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Ravenkrak
Ravenkrak is a region in the far north of the Nordic Empire. It is a land filled with hills and mountains and is in some ways a backwater. But what its people lack in wealth and cities they make up for in stubbornness, resourcefulness, and ability to kill. There is little to no nobility in the same sense as the other holds. The clans of the region manage their own affairs and recognize the authority of no jarl or king. As a result they have become known as a haven for outlaws and dark magic. On occasion, they elect a chief at the moot who settles disputes within Ravenkrak and serves as a leader in wars outside. However, there are often long stretches of time in which no chief is elected. The current chief is Knut_Erikson_"One-Eye" , and he has generally maintained the king’s laws within Ravenkrak. In addition to its unruly people, Ravenkrak has gained a deserved reputation for being filled with strange magic and sorcery. Shamans, witches, and sometimes even demons lurk in the wild lands of the North. Some are assets to the people around them and to the Chief himself. Others are even feared by the Chief’s men. History The history of Ravenkrak is generally an obscure topic. Without great lineages or titles, most historic sagas only mention Ravenkrak in tangent to other lands and lords. The sagas that come from that land recount far more tales of personal heroism or dark sorcery than of historic events. Much of the actual history of the land is kept only by minor clans, and then only of their own deeds. However, there is still much that can be said about what is probably the most important hold in the empire. The land was settled like all the other holds after the dwarves were driven out. It was originally ruled by the jarl of Haljmaltgard, but in time Ravenkrak was thought of as a backwater and was ignored by the jarl. In his absence the people built their own lives on the mountain and made their own laws. When the jarl at last called on them to join his war against Icegale, they refused and mocked his claim over them. The jarl marched his army north to bring Ravenkrak back in line, but he soon found that fighting a war on their turf would be no easy task. Clans and towns melted into the hills, using hit-and-run tactics to harass his army and draw them further into the crags of the Jotun Mountains. When they finally attacked in force they swarmed like locusts over every hill. The jarl’s army was broken and he had to accept the loss of Ravenkrak and a shameful peace with Icegale. Many other attempts to take Ravenkrak over the years but all met with the same success. It was this failed invasion that prompted the ambitious jarl of Volgaland, Olaf Yngling, to approach Ravenkrak for help. He offered them vast wealth and the spoils of war. He promised them glory in battle and offered a bride from his household for their chieftain. Most importantly he agreed that their autonomy would be preserved. With the power of Ravenkrak behind him Olaf was able to sweep out and subjugate the entire North, thus beginning the Old Kingdom. It would be Ravenkrak’s betrayal centuries later that ended his dynasty. Afterwards it became typical for ambitious jarls and kings to seek the support of Ravenkrak before claiming power. Whoever Ravenkrak supported generally held power but they were and still are fickle subjects. High King Hrothgar was very pleased to see Knut Erikson, an old friend of his family, become Chief. With his backing, there have been few threats to the king’s power. Knut himself rules much as all Chiefs have done, through a mixture of respect and fear. He has been keener than his predecessors on upholding common law between the clans and has even enforced the king’s laws. Military Clansmen – The mainstay of the warriors in the North are lightly armored commoners with little more than shield and helmet. They are armed with a mixture of one-handed weapons, pole arms, and battle axes. While not professional soldiers, they are accustomed to violence and are renowned for fighting in mountains. Woodsmen – The archers of Ravenkrak aren’t as well suited for battle in the open field, but they are unparalleled as skirmishers and guerilla fighters. Huscarls – Even poor clans in the North outfit their best warriors with mail to hold the center of the shield wall. Aside from sword and axe, most carry javelins. Reivers – In the far North, law only exists for those who maintain it themselves. While the Hrokr generally keep the peace now, every clan has men who ride out to steal cattle or hunt outlaws. Their ponies could never serve as shock cavalry, but they ride just as swiftly over broken terrain as the plains and make excellent light cavalry Shamans – The North is filled with shamans who practice their strange craeft. Some use runes to enhance the weapons of those around them, others turn to alchemical potions, and others still summon terrible spirits. Most shamans live in some degree of seclusion and are thus spread evenly throughout the army. The Beast-Lords of Tel-Mari – Certain shamans possess the ability to transform into half-beasts. At the dwarven ruins of Tel-Mari there is a cabal that specializes in this technique. Wolves, bears, and ravens are just the most common creatures they use in these rituals. Naturally, such shamans are very useful on the battlefield as shock troops. The Witches of Kolvir – The witches that live on the mountain Kolvir are said to drink an elixir that makes them eternally young and can drive men mad with their songs. While little is known for certain about them, they are allies of Knut Erikson. Hrokr – These men and women are the direct agents of Chief Knut. They were formed from the original members of Knut’s adventuring company and their retainers, but have since grown into a large force. They are the elite soldiers of the Chief, trained to fight as both cavalry and footmen, using light or heavy armor depending on their assignment. Some are even shamans employed by Knut. The requirements for joining are strict, but they are shown fear and respect throughout the hold. Category:Ravenkrak Category:Nordic Empire Category:Jarls